


Ill be waiting, Trevor

by IAdoreGTA5



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAdoreGTA5/pseuds/IAdoreGTA5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah so i hope im not the only one who enjoys all this smut with reader and Trev. I hope its decent enough for you guys to read ! Enjoy <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ill be waiting, Trevor

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments weather i should write more or naw, and kudo's if you enjoyed it(:

Pouring yourself a cup of coffee you headed over to your couch and plunged down. You looked around and sighed at the dissapointing sight, you lived in a run down shitty apartment in LS. Despite that you also worked as a waitress and had low amount of money, not even a car to drive either. The only thing that kept you smiling was Trevor Philips, the man you loved dearly. 

His name got trapped in your mind and now you were only thinking of him, his sweet gasoline smell, thin lips, deep brown eyes. Mmm you just shivered head to toe as you thought about his kissing, he was the finest. 

You flicked through the channels on your television and found something decent to watch. After a couple sips of coffee your phone went off and you looked over, Trevor's name lit across the screen. Your lips tugged with a grin as you picked up your Ifruit cell and opened his message. 

'Hey sweet cheeks. I'm gonna be at work for awhile, u should keep me entertained (; call me' 

You raised an eyebrow and dialed his number, wondering what he had in mind for some 'entertainment'. It rang twice before he answered. 

"Hello beautiful" You could hear the smile in his voice.

"Hey T, hows it going" 

"Not too good, I've been thinking about you all morning, and the vision of your body got me so hard baby" Trevor grumbled. 

You chuckled "andddd? what am i suppose to do about it" 

Their was a short paused before he grunted "Phone sex" 

"No no no, im not in the mood" You sighed. 

"C'mon, help your Uncle T out" He spoke softly.

"Trevor, no"

Their was a silence in the line as you thought about it. "We'll even fuck tonight.. ONLY if you help me out now" 

 

"Fine" Your voice rushed out.

Damn it. 

"Thats a good girl, now why don't you get comfy"

You let out a small sigh and rushed to your bedroom, closing the door. You bit your lip as you listened for Trevors next instructions. 

"Okay Trevor" you nearly whispered into the phone. 

"Slide off your panties and slowly insert a finger inside of you" He growled through the speaker, making you shutter.

You brought your hand down and slowly inserted a finger. "How does it feel princess?" Trevor rasped. 

"G-good Trevor" You moaned. All the actions and words started too make you a bit dizzy, almost upset with yourself. 

"Yeaah baby, i wanna hear you moan louder for me" His voice made you shutter. 

Just then you could hear the dangling of his belt and fabric slide together. 

Your heart leaped as you kept your finger sliding in and out with the same rhythm. "Mmm, T" Your voice snaked through the line. 

"Ughh (Y/N)" Trevor moaned, his hand motion could be heard through the phone, skin slapping against skin. You bit your lip as you pushed deeper inside, causing you too breathe harsh and louder. 

"Mmm baby, what do you want me too do to?" Trevor breathed shallow. 

"I w-want" You paused as a wave of pleasure hit you, a loud moan escaped your lips. "Sweetie, tell uncle T" 

"I want you to fuck me hard, i want to get fucked against,every wall in this apartment" You shaked. 

Trevors breathing also started to pick up as he jacked himself off to your voice and moans. "Mmm baby i promise you that i will. would you like to ride uncle T" 

"Uh huh" You moaned slowly, biting your lip as pleasure flooded your body. You could feel yourself get close to climax, so you picked  
up the pace.

"T-Trevor, im gonna cum, soon" you exhaled. "Yeah beautiful, Cum for Trevor, i wanna hear you moan" He grunted into the phone, sending you over the edge. You 

Your toes curled and your breathing was sharp "Ahh Trevor, yes, yes!" You moaned loudly. 

You huffed until your breathing went to normal, you could hear Trevor grunt and the sound of him jerking off. 

As you listened you could hear Trevor curse and also hit his climax "Auggh, sweet jeesus!" Trevor nearly yelled into the phone. 

You smiled and waited till he was finally finished. "How was that Trevor baby?"

"Fuckin amazing, we gotta do this more often cupcake!" Trevor sneered. "Your lucky i did it just this once!" You giggled. 

"Im leaving work right now, i cant stand another minute without fucking you senseless" He muttered, you could here his truck door slam and the engine roared. 

"Oh alright, ill be waiting" You replied. "ohhh baby you wont be waiting long" Trevor grumbled from his chest. 

You giggled and hung up the phone, your cheeks grew hot and red as you looked down. Naked waist down and still a bit turned on from Trevor's great idea of phone sex. You passed by Trevors closet and slipped on one of hit white stained t's and headed back to the couch. 

 

As an hour past by, you heard the rumble of the familiar truck engine and it made you smile ear to ear. 

Trevor. 

You heard the door open and slam and his footsteps dragged along the dirt, walking up the porch. The door swung open and Trevor stood in the frame, fuck he looked good with the sun beating behind him. His green army pants with commando boots, and his Pißwasser t shirt. Your eyes were locked with his with your legs crossed, tanned legs facing him. 

Trevor only grinned as he took steps closer too you, slowly you raised from the couch. His eyes scanned your body he licked his lips at the pretty sight "fuck you look good in my clothes" He grumbled. 

Once Trevor was a foot from you, he snuck his hand around your waist and pulled you in a deep kiss. You felt the chapped lips press perfectly between your soft ones. He sent you shivers as his tongue entered your mouth, costing you bottom lip with his own saliva. 

His hand trailed down your back and squeezed your ass cheek, digging his nails into it a bit. Your hands relaxed around the back of Trevor's neck, moving your chest closer into his. "i wanna fuck you sooo bad" His voice shooken as he let go of the kiss. 

 

He lifted you up by your thighs and plunged his tongue back into your mouth. He let his lips drag along your jaw and down your neck, licking and sucking at your exposed skin. 

He caught a moan come from you as he bit down at your neck, he grinned and sucked at the wound. "T, your such a tease" you hissed. 

"Thats what i do cupcake" He snarled in your neck. Trevor started taking steps back until your ass hit the counter. He set you down and pulled you against his crotch. He rolled his hips with yours as his jeans running against your panties. Soon he kissed you deeply and he started to un do his own belt. Once he un hooked it he let go of the kiss and lifted the shirt over you, revealing a beautiful lace bra, perfect breasts oozing out. 

His hand clasped at your one breast and he carefully massaged and played with it, soon doing the same to the other. "awh T" You soothed. 

Trevor let his hands trail behind your back and undid the hook on your bra, carelessly falling from your shoulders. He crotched down and slowly slid off your panties, you blushed as you were fully exposed. "Why am i the only one naked here" You frowned.

You dragged his shirt off and threw it in a direction, you looked down at his pants "these need to come off" you gazed back up with a grin and met his deep brown eyes. You unzipped his zipper and tugged them down with his tighty whitys also. He helped them off and threw them aside, you looked down at his large membrane. 

Your body took over and you kneeled down before him, your mouth inches away. You looked up at him and seen his calm face look down at you, causing you to relax more. 

You teased him with a flip with your tongue against the tip of his hardened cock. He jerked his hips forward, desperately needing more friction. You brought a hand up and started to stroke him slowly, still teasing with your tounge. He grunted soft as he placed a hand behind you head. 

"You tease" He snarled as he tilted his head back as he felt your tongue slid along his shaft. You opened you mouth and took him in, soaking his membrane with saliva. He gasped as he felt the warm and wet substance tight around him. 

"Oh my fuck..Feels, so good" He grunted as he petted your hair. You began to stroke and bob your head up and down his cock, earning some more moans. 

In an flash, Trevor picked you up under the armpits and set you down back onto the counter. You giggled as he scattered his hands up and down your thigh, getting closer to your wet sensitive area.

He leaned in close almost an inch away from noses touching, he grinned as he inserted a finger inside you. Your head swung back and a moan escaped as you felt your self tighten around his middle finger. 

"Yeah, does that feel good baby" Trevor hissed into your ear, making you shiver head to toes. He thrusted his hand further and harder as he watched you squirm and moan. "I have an even better idea" A devilish grin crooked on his face. 

He lowered to the height where he was fingering you, and you shuttered as you felt his hot breathe between your thighs. Just then you gasped as you felt Trevor's tongue flick against your clit. "Oh Trevor.. jesus" you blushed. 

He inserted a finger and thrusted as he covered your clit with his saliva, it felt beyond amazing. After several minutes he got back up and stared into your (E/C) eyes, noses close from touching. He grabbed a hole of you by the thighs, lifting you above his harden membrane. 

Both of your eyes were focused together as he slowly lowered you down, feeling him push inside you. You wrapped your arms around his shoulder and clenched your teeth, you could feel him push all the way until he was fully in. 

Trevor groaned as his head tilted back, he lifted you up and down his long shaft. "Your so fuckin tight" Trevor hissed through closed teeth. He rolled his hips against yours, slamming against the wall with each thrust. You cried a moan as you felt the pleasure starting to rise, he began to pickup the pace. 

He started taking steps foward until you felt the wall crash against your back, making you gasp. Trevor gnawed at your neck as he also licked it, earning you to moan and groan from all the pleasure.   
"Ah baby i love-love you, i love you!" Trevor grunted. 

You moaned as you felt a knot form in your stomach and you knew that your climax was close.   
"Trevor im gonna cum soon" You whined. His nails grew deep into your back as he held on too you, thrusting harder. He halted you back over to the counter and set you down, leaning against you he thrusted faster. 

You felt your legs feel like jello and the sensational feelings shot through your body, making you moan out loud. As Trevor heard you it drove him over the edge and he released himself. "Ahh fucking lord all mighty" Trevor groaned as he pulled it out. 

"Oh shit baby im sorry" Trevors eyes grew wide as he looked up at you. "Your lucky im on birth control" You snarled as you leaned in and kissed him. 

"Fuck i love you" He parted for air and grinned.


End file.
